


Second Hand Morning

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [99]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied Somnophilia, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Prearranged Consent, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: It’s not uncommon for Derek to wake up with a hand on his cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/147735356586/second-hand) for [Emma](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/) because I love her and wanted to cheer her up. <3
> 
> Unbetaed.

It’s not uncommon for Derek to wake up with a hand on his cock. Not his own hand, though. Stiles’ long fingers grip tight and sure, and Derek isn’t even surprised anymore at this stage. Just wakes up with a gasp and lets it happen.

 

The thing of it is that Stiles has a very hard time letting a good boner go to waste. He loves sex and bodies and intimacy, and Derek… well, Derek just tends to have morning wood most days, no matter his mood.

 

The first few times they’d shared a bed, Stiles had made sure to make his morning advances good, thorough sex, and while that was very pleasurable, Derek is just not much of a morning person. And sex kinda takes more coordination of limbs than he’s generally ready to commit to in the earliest hours of the day. He’d much rather just snuggle, if he has to be awake.

 

But Stiles cannot see or feel a hard cock near him and not want to touch it, so they’d compromised. Which means that most mornings, Derek will wake up half-way through a handjob, and all he has to do is feel. Feel, enjoy, come… and then go back to sleep. Stiles can multitask like a pro, and usually takes care of his own pleasure too. Sometimes he’ll switch it up to frottage or a blowjob, but whatever he chooses, Derek doesn’t have to do anything.

 

It’s a good middle ground, because Derek loves sex, he really does, but he has to be in the right mood for it, and he prefers to plan it somewhat. Like after a nice dinner, or even a swiftly agreed upon quickie at work. Having a boner isn’t really enough for him to decide sex is on the table. But it is for Stiles, and while he _could_ leave Derek’s cock alone to deflate at its own pace, it became obvious pretty early in their relationship that doing so leaves Stiles with sort of a second-hand frustration, so this is the best solution all around.

 

”Morning,” Stiles murmurs against his lips in a soft, stale kiss, and Derek groans, hips hitching up to meet Stiles’ fist.

 

”No,” he retorts weakly, because it’s not morning. Nope. He refuses to believe it. He’s not nearly done sleeping yet.

 

Stiles huffs a soft laugh and nuzzles their noses together. ”I know, sleepy-wolf. Don’t worry, I’ll be done in a minute, then you can go back to sleep.”

 

”Mmmm. Okay.”

 

Stiles must have been at it a while, because Derek can feel his stomach muscles clench already, gearing up for the end, and Stiles lets go for a second to gather some spit in his palm before getting back to it, the slide easier now.

 

”Yeah,” Derek sighs, rubbing his cheek against the pillow as Stiles’ hand moves faster, wet noises doubling as he works himself at the same time.

 

Soft lips close around Derek’s nipple, Stiles’ tongue flicking it just right, and when he adds a little twist to his strokes, Derek comes with a grunt, feeling the come dribble into his belly button. Sleep is already pulling at him again, and he lets it, feeling safe and secure in the knowledge that Stiles has got them both covered. There’s a few more seconds of panting from the other side of the bed, then a moan, and Derek is almost asleep again when a soft tissue wipes him off and wakes him up a little bit. He catches Stiles’ eye, which makes him move back in for another slow kiss.

 

”Shh, Der, I got this, go back to sleep.”

 

”M'okay. Wake me before you leave for work.”

 

”I will, babe, promise.”

 

End.


End file.
